The Pathology Core of the MSKCC Brain Tumor SPORE is a combined effort between Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center, New York Hospital, and Beth Israel Medical Center. This joint effort allows the SPORE investigators access to a large spectrum of tumor types from adult and pediatric populations. In addition, the three institutions represent a significant percent of the brain tumor patients in the New York City area. This tumor bank will be used in Research Projects 1, 2, and 3. In addition to banking tumor samples for investigative research the Pathology Core banks serum from these patients during the course of treatment. This serum bank will be utilized in Research Project 4. A substantial percent of the costs of the activities of the Pathology Core is covered by the MSKCC Cancer Core Grant. These include tissue banking, tissue processing, histochemical and immunohistochemical staining of histology sections, and morphologic analysis of tumor specimens. A close interaction exists between MSKCC and NYU, as evidence by the joint Directorship of the Pathology Core. The decisions as to distribution of tumor samples will be made based on scientific merit and by a committee comprised of MSKCC and NYU faculty.